


Where Dreams Come True

by LA_Mannix



Series: The Disneyland Saga [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LA_Mannix/pseuds/LA_Mannix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA: The Disneyland Saga, part one.</p>
<p>Clint Barton has a surprise. He may be the only one excited about this fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Dreams Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> So this is my first fic for this fandom! Any comments or feedback would be much appreciated :) Un-betaed, so any mistakes are my own.
> 
> I'm glad to finally be an active part of this awesome fandom!
> 
> Read, hopefully enjoy, and I plan on writing a part two (which will develop the Clint/Phil pairing) to be uploaded soon. Possibly more. I feel like 'Saga' should be something epic. Thoughts?
> 
> Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. This is purely for entertainment, non-profit purposes.

When Clint Barton dropped down from the air vent to land smoothly in front of Coulson’s desk, Coulson didn't even pause in his typing. 

Clint waited.

“The next time you do that, I am going to seal that vent shut,” Coulson said.

Clint grinned, “You know that won’t hold me again, boss.”

Coulson stopped typing and looked up to see Clint rocking back and forth on his heels.

“Something I can do for you, Agent?”

Like a puppy that never really understands the word ‘no’, Clint bounded over to Coulson’s side of the desk and sat on the edge. Coulson fixed him with a bland look.

“I have a surprise for you,” Clint said, “Well, us really.” He ran assessing eyes over Coulson’s form and Coulson pretended that it didn’t really bother him when his agent did that. That it would send a flush rising up from his neck if he wasn’t so well trained at hiding that sort of revealing emotion.

“Barton…” Coulson began. Clint held up his hands.

“Okay, okay, I’ll tell you!” He paused for effect. Coulson tried very hard not to push Clint off the desk. “We…are going on vacation!” 

A pause. “What?”

Clint spoke slowly, “A vacation, Coulson, you have heard of that, right?”

“I seem to recall a vacation I took recently. I didn’t leave my bed for 3 days,” Coulson said. He may or may not have said it suggestively to throw Clint off the scent.

Clint rolled his eyes, “That was not a vacation – you were in the hospital getting your appendix removed.”

“How did you know that?” Coulson asked, surprised. He hadn't thought anyone but he and the Director knew why he had those days off. He had a reputation as a robot to uphold after all. Clint smirked at him.

“I have my ways. And by that, I mean Natasha found out and told me.”

“Barton-“

“Okay. We both need a vacation so I talked to Fury-“

“Fury.”

“Yeah.”

“You talked to Fury. Willingly.” 

_“Yeah.”_

Coulson paused. Considered. Gave it up as a lost cause and waved a hand for Clint to continue. Clint looked gleeful.

“I talked to Fury and he gave us the weekend off, except for any end of the world nonsense. We’re going to Disneyland!”

Coulson pushed Clint off the desk.


End file.
